


Ricka Mortyis

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, blood//, oh mann, time to write lol, wounds//
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mortimer looked bleakly at the stars before pointing up, a grin raising on his pale, freckled cheeks. "That one- Th-That looks pink- That's Mars."</p><p>Morty furrow his brows "Oh- Yeah, I see." "</p><p>Mortimer. Aka "Evil Morty".<br/>He's not the type to fall for someone then, GASP!, as if it was magic, He's suddenly not bad!<br/>Mortimer is bad. Bad, but with a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricka Mortyis

Mortimer lifted his hand from a wound, the gun had barely scraped him, but his eye was cracked open and bleeding out chemicals.

He cursed under his breath and shakily looked back up. /That/ Rick. C137. He covered the wound again. The memory of how this moment came was still fresh, when he was finally able to return home, it was nothing, Blood, Carnage. He moved to the next, But the creatures attacked him on sight. Now he was here.

C137.

"Y-You- You abandoned m-me, Lef-Left me for dead! You came here!" his voice boomed and spit rolled down his chin "-Y-You filthy- Rick!" his free hand wiped bright cobalt blue chemicals from his face as he wheezed for air. He heard, what sounded like, distant and garbled yelling, the last thing he felt was an impact.

-break-

Mortimer woke, his voiced gurbled as he tried to speak. He could hear clearly now, though. He heard a familiarly shrill voice and a gravely slurring voice screaming. 

His thoughts stirred and he touched his eye, damp and frail. No pain, But he still braced himself. He started trying to stand, but no avail.

The hard slump called attention, And Morty came in, he had an angry disposition, his curls drooping in his face "You alright?"

Mortimer nodded as he tried once again, failing again. Morty walked towards him and rose a brow "You sure?" 

"Yes." Mortimer's voice was low and mumbley. Morty watched as he fell a few more times before saying "Rick says it's because your body is dependent on that blue s-stuff. Lost a lot." he grumbled as he watched Mortimer flip around and death stare him. Morty smirked a tad. Actually, More of a grin.

"I hate you. And Rick."


End file.
